The diaries of a Vampire
by Serena Hanachi
Summary: Angels catches site of a fine young lady and wants a bite. Will this new girl be more of a monster than Angelus? I have full rights to my caracter Serena! rated M for violence and Horror
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: i do not own Angel (but i want to.)

Vampire Diaries 

_Ireland1520_

"Good day ma'am." said Mitchell. "Well hello there sir what brings you to this wonderful isolated spot?" I asked. "Well ma'am I'm just yearnin to be away from the littl' ones." He said. "Well than it will be a nice change of scenery for you." I kindly commented. "I was wondering darlin' how would you like to come along some time to me home?" he asked. "Are you inviting me in?" I enquired. "Well yes seen that that would be the polite thing to ask a lovely littl; lady like your self." Why thank you." I said. 'This will be great im going to be getting dinner and desert.' Serena thought. Her old school mate didn't think twice about inviting her in after such a long time. If only he knew the danger he was in.

_Ireland 1513_

It was a dark night and Serena was terrified, the figure was coming closer and there was no one to hear her crying for help. Suddenly a man ran up to her and asked if she Serena was alright. " No!" She cried. " The man! The shadow! He just disappeared!" She knew she had seen something. "Every thing is ok miss." He soothed. "Every thing will be ok for now on and forever." And with that his face changed with a sticking crunch. Deformed bone protruded from his once lovely face. She felt a slight pressure on her neck and then she felt the darkness falling over her. THUMP THUMP THUMP . . . She could hear her heart slowing then suddenly a sweet liquid entered her mouth. She wanted more she needed more! The hand that was holding her let go. She dropped to the floor. The man that had helped her earlier was standing over her like a shadow, deadly and beautiful at the same time. He said to her, when you wake up meet me at the village square. Serena had no idea what he meant but she had no time to think abruptly, her world went dark.

_Ireland 1520_

That was the day Serena became a vampire. The one who sired her was called Angelus as she later found out. She and angelus had now roamed making waves of destruction behind them. When Serena had awoken angelus took her and taught her the true nature she had acquired. She was released. The first thing he told her to do was to destroy the ones she loved in her old life. "You need to rid yourself form old companions and move on. You are eternal now you have no need for them." Said Angelus. "Alright."Serena said so she went out in search for her old lover, Doyle. "Hello dear one she greeted." "Hello Serena what is a lady such as you self doing out at such an unholy hour?" Doyle asked. Serena just smiled and whispered invite me in. He did so and that was the end for him. She killed him very slow with angelus help. After she was done with him it was nearly sunrise. She did not know what the sun would do to her but angelus did. He told her to come to his house and seek refuge. "But why? I want to see the sun rise." She pleaded. "No, Angelus said strictly, "It would be the death of you. We as vampires have been shunned from god and we can not see the sun ever or we will burst in to flames. We can not touch crosses nor holy water. We also need to get inside or your lovely figure will be no more." Angelus calmly explained to young vamp." Well aright then." Serena said grudgingly. While waiting for the sun to set angelus told Serena of the next night's events. "We will be going to the Barron and baroness De'lafea's house. We will pose as the wealthy traveling having being attacked we will seek refuge at the barons house, being a gentleman he will no refuse us at such an hour and you being a woman he will be concerned about you well being." Angelus said. "You have this all planned out don't you? Serena asked adoring him. This was what Serena loved about Angelus he had such a creative mind.

Once the sun had set they had set their plan into action. They went out and found a carriage to steal, found some wealthy to eat and since the sizes were conventley almost exact they had no problem pulling off the charade. When they got to the barons house the guard approached them and told them to halt angelus stepped down from the carriage and asked permission to enter. He recited the story of how they were attacked and Serena took her cue and stepped out of the carriage. Dressed in dark red she was a site to see. The guard stared for a moment then remembered his place and bowed.

The guard called two other guards to come and escort the couple into the mansion. The two vampires stopped at the door knowing that they couldn't go in without an invitation. The Barron Delafea saw there hesitation and took it for something else. Please come in, he invited my house is your house. That was all the vampires needed to continue. The Barron introduced his wife whose name Serena did not catch, she was to interested in the young man sitting at the table. The boy was introduced as the Barron and Baroness son, William. After dinner was served the two were shown to there room. When angelus closed the door he fixed his sired with a glare.

I saw you eyes Serena. You seem to have taken a liking to the young boy. Angelus said accusingly. Well yes my dear Angelus I have and by the look in YOUR eyes you seem to like that witch of a women the baroness! You accuse my eyes of straying when you do the same! YOU sired me and YOU have no right… Serena was suddenly interrupted by a slap to the face. The blow knocked her down. When she opened her lovely blue eyes she was pinned down by her furious sire that had vamped out in anger is face was now contorted in anger and the deformed bone that she had been so terrified of when she first saw him was back, but this time Serena was not afraid she now had a face of her own. Serena looked at her sire with defiance. But angelus was still mad at the younger vampire he looked at her with yellow eyes he lowered his fangs to her neck and pressed lightly reminding her of her place. Little Serena, my dear one, do not look at me like that the woman looked like a good meal and that is all. Angelus face once again returned to its handsome features. I only have eyes for you and you know that don't you? He inquired. Serena was still infuriated though she pushed against her sire switching her positions. No, she growled. I'm not sure who you have eyes for. Then she leaned down and whispered why don't you remind me. She said with a purr. Angelus chuckled at her sudden change of attitude.

Alright then love. With that the came into a deep passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart Serena whispered in Angelus ear. Let's play with the boy a bit, I want to. You wouldn't deny me of something that I want would you? She asked pleadingly. What do you have in mind my little one? Angelus asked curious of what his little creation had in mind. I want to destroy him his mind not his body like I did with my pathetic little family. Let's kill his family and leave him all alone. Kill everyone that he knows. Make him loose his mind. I want to hear him scream. She paused. Then we take him with us make him one of us. You know I've always wanted a play thing. Angelus was thrilled. My little Serena, he said kissing her, my dear sweet demented twisted Serena. I am so proud you came up with this on you own did you? Angelus asked clearly pleased. Yes I did dose it please you daddy? She asked. Angelus smirked Serena had taken to calling him daddy and the title was technically correct he had given birth to her given her life.

Yes little one this makes me very happy indeed.

So later that night, when the full moon was high in the air they began their slaughter. Angelus had taken the liberty of counting the guests on the way in. Angelus looked over at Serena she had changed from the beautiful red dress into an equally stunning white gown that was now covered in blood. Angelus sighed he loved seeing his little vampire like this, killing maiming, and covered in blood. Serena looked up, after finishing off her victim, and smiled at him; blood running down the corners of her mouth. Serena walked over to him and said; are you ready to play with the little Baron's son darling? Angelus leaned over and licked the blood off her face and smiled replying, im ready when you are little one.

Serena had modified the plan just a bit she had decided that she wanted the boy not to hate her, so she set up a little trick. Serena ran down the hallway and flew into the young boys' room screaming. Please young master please help me! She cried franticly. What is it woman what is wrong? He asked urgently worried about his beautiful guest. My husband he's changed! A horrible monster has taken over my husband! At that moment angelus burst in and grabbed Serena. Serena screamed pretending to be terrified. Angelus bit her neck like he did all thoughts years ago and drank.

William infuriated that a beast had infiltrated his home, and roared in rage and partly in sorrow, for he had been entranced by the young women whom had just died before his own eyes. Foul demon! He roared. You will pay for your sins! Angelus dropped Serena on to the floor and turned to look at the young boy. What are you going to do boy? Hmm? Ha! You tremble at the site of me what are you going to do to me gather your solders? Angelus taunted. Your pathetic guards were nothing more than a snack and your parents' blood was very good I can't wait to taste you. Angelus laughed at the poor boy who screamed at the information he had just received. William drooped to the floor whimpering words of sorrow.

As angelus started to approach the boy Serena rose as well se was now behind the boy as she had planed.

Earlier that night

I will make the boy a demon, like us. Serena said. But I don't want him to know I turned him I want him to think you did it angelus. And how will we do this my dear? Angelus asked his little creation. Well, Serena said thoughtfully, oh I know we will kill his family then go to his chambers and you will "kill" me then tell him of his parents' fate. Then you will approach him and nock him out and I will then turn him he will be my little pet. Serena said proudly.

Later

Serena bit the boy then cut her wrist and put it to the boy's mouth and forced him to drink the crimson liquid. William eyes widened but he saw angelus biting his neck and thought it was angelus that had done him in. William slowly sank to the floor and was born through new blood.

William awoke and saw the women from his house. How can this be she dead? He thought to himself. Am I dead? William asked the phantom. The women laughed and replied; no you are very much alive, well in a sense. I'm Serena do you remember me? Yes, I do remember you were killed by your husband before my eyes then he killed me. William said now very confused. I didn't kill you boy. Angelus said, coming out of the shadows as he started advancing on the boy. Angelus don't scare him! Serena chided. You shouldn't be so mean. William this is angelus my husband and sire. He sired me and now he has sired you be grateful to him. Serena said to the frightened young man. William then snapped. GREATFUL!! GREATFUL THAT MONSER KILLED MY FAMALY, YOU, AND MYSELF! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO BE THANFUL!! William lunged at Serena and put his hands around her pale and slender throat. Serena merely smiled at him. Williams eyes widened surprised at his new speed and strength. He removed his hands from Serena's throat.

Now now William. Angelus scolded don't talk to your betters like that, and you being a gentleman I would have thought you would have better respect for a lady. William watched as angelus went over to Serena and kissed her fully on the lips then asking if she was alright. Suddenly William hunched over in pain. He looked up and saw angelus standing over him a horrible monster. If you _**ever**_touch her like that I will personally gut you then, put you out in the sun and watch you die painfully. Angelus threatened darkly. William now had his own face on. Don't touch me! He spat. Filthy monster! Angelus laughed at the boy. HA! Monster! Look at yourself boy but then again that would be impossible now wouldn't it?

Serena looked at the two men and screamed, Stop!! Stop it right now! Both of the men stopped bickering and looked at the slightly insane women. Angelus was the first to recover. Come here little one. I promise we will behave ourselves. Won't we boy. He said comfortingly to Serena while throwing a warning look to the new vampire. Yes. William said still glaring at angelus. Good. Serena said looking from one man to the other. She turned to angelus and said I'm getting hungry and I believe our William is getting hungry as well witch would explain his foul attitude. Lets all go out and get a nice family to eat maybe we could find a child? I'm in the mood for something innocent. Serena said with a wicked smile on her face. Yes, angelus agreed. The boy deserves something young and tender for his first meal.

Let's go to the orphanage to take some children off their hands. Serena said with a wicked smile on her face. William scoffed at hearing that. I didn't think that _you_ would be so kind as to take in orphans. The two older vampires looked at him a started laughing. Serena was bent over from laughing, she straightened up and said we aren't going 2 keep them you silly boy. And with that Serena took angelus and walked out of their crypt into the night. Wait! Cried William. As he ran after them with a surprising speed.

As the trio made there way to the orphanage Serena looked upon her new little demon. He was so handsome; not nearly as stunning as angelus but still he had his charms even if he was a little brash. William I'm going to give you a new name William no longer suits you. Serena said off-handily. You can't just re-name me woman! William said outraged. _SHE_ can do what ever she pleases boy and you are in no position to say no. Angelus said heatedly he was hungry and when angelus was hungry he was testy. Serena looked up hearing her two lovers squabble like two hungry wolves fighting over a rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

�

Now love, Serena said offhandedly to angelus, I know you're hungry so let's just go inside and have ourselves a grand little treat! Angelus smiled as he looked at Serena. Alright love lets feed your needin' self. Come on boy, Angelus said to William. When the three entered the orphanage Angelus and Serena immediately went into action. Angelus was first to act snapping the neck of the keeper of the orphans and carelessly tossing him aside. Serena silently went into the back room where the little ones were, and silently picked up a little girl. William watched her carefully. What is your name little one? Serena asked the oblivious little girl. Marie, replied the child. Well dear Marie, do you believe in monsters? Serena asked the poor child. No ma'am monsters aren't real and I'm safe as long as God loves me. The little girl replied smiling. Serena also smiled, Well Marie, Serena said, I believe in monsters. And with a sinister smile Serena's angelic face transformed into that of a monsters. The poor child opened her mouth and let out a high pitched scream as Serena plunged her fangs into the little girls' neck. Watching this William suddenly felt a pang in his stomach and the same thought ran trough his mind over and over again _'food need food so hungry'_ William turned around and say angelus doing the same thing to a young boy about 11 years old. His conscious forgotten William grabbed hold of the nearest child and drank deeply.

Serena looked over at William, feeling full and satisfied for the time being, and smiled yes she had chosen well her little boy she thought. Than she turned her attention to angelus whom was not nearly as drenched in blood as William because he was used to feeding and was always careful about spilling his food. Serena got up and slashed a child in the thought drenching her fingers in blood. She walked over to angelus. Angelus looked up sensing his beloved child seeing the blood on her fingers he quickly grabbed her and pulled her close, Serena gasped at the sudden action then giggled in excitement. Angelus took her crimson fingers and stuck them in his mouth keeping the blood in his mouth expertly he kissed Serena sharing the blood with her. William now full looked around and seeing the two lovers kiss suddenly infuriated him. William lunged at angelus pushing him away from Serena and bared his slightly unimpressive new fangs at him, MINE! He shouted possessively at the older vamp. Angelus laughed in reply showing off his longer deeply impressive fangs. Boy, Angelus snarled, she is not yours you belong to her and you will to well to remember it. In a flash William was tossed across the room and hit the wall with a thud. William wiped the corner of his mouth and was surprised to see blood that was his own. William blinked and suddenly angelus was on him fangs at his thought ready to rip him open in an instant. Angelus! Wined Serena, Don't be so harsh! He was just playing around like a naughty puppy that was protecting his dear master from the evil dark night. William looked at the insane woman in fear wondering what he had gotten himself into. Angelus easily removed himself from off of William. What your gunna listen to that little trollop? Some man you are taking orders form a women and a mad one at that. At that it was Serena who reacted. She calmly walked toward William and spoke softly into his ear, Don't insult me pet you will find I have quite the little temper and you do not want you dear master angry do you? I created you I brought you back into this word and I can just as easily take you back out of it. William found himself shaking terribly although the woman hadn't laid a finger on him he was terrified.

Angelus dear I believe we have made our mark here lets go I want to go back to little Williams home for our days rest. William looked up at the mention of his name. What? He said, still dazed. We are going to you old home boy so stop tremblin' and get up. Said Angelus, lifting the boy off the ground. So the group went back to the barons and baroness house. After the day had passed William woke with a start hearing a beautiful voice fill the house with a haunting melody. Finding himself drawn to the captivating sound he followed it to the open court yard. William! Serena squealed with delight seeing her play thing awake. Did you hear my song did you? I sung it for my dear daddy as a thank you gift. He's getting me a portrait of all of us! Isn't that so exciting we get to see how we really look! Now darlin' calm down, its just a portrait and you already know how beautiful you look I tell you every day. Angelus said amused by her vain excitement. No, Serena argued with him, you have been neglecting me and this is the perfect way to make up for it. Serena said with a smile. What's all this about a portrait? William asked Angelus. Well, Angelus said, my little one here has been dying to get a look at herself so you and I are going to town tonight to find a painter. Why me? She's 'your girl' William argued slightly angry. He had had his portrait done before and did not find any amusement in standing still for a long period of time. Oh please dear wicked William it would make me oh so happy! William suddenly felt happy to do as the woman asked and quietly made his way to town with Angelus.


End file.
